parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronnie Anne Santiagorella (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's twenty first spoof of Cinderella. Cast *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Cinderella *Lincoln Loud as Prince Charming *Grampus (from TUGS) as Jaq *Boomer (from TUGS) as Gus *Dowager Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Fairy Godmother *Miss Simian (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Lady Tremaine *Mee Mee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Drizella *Lee Lee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Anastasia *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Lucifer *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bruno *Major as Himself *Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan) as The King *John Henry (from John Henry) as Grand Duke *Johnny Appleseed (from Melody Time) as Cinderella's Father *Various Tugboats as The Mice *Various Animals as The Birds *Major as Coachman as Himself *Bruno as Footman as Himself *Grandpa Fletcher as Doorman Gallery Ronnie Anne Santiago picture.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Cinderella Youtubescratch Wiki - Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Prince Charming GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Jaq BoomerHeader.jpg|Boomer as Gus MrsDowagerHatt.png|Dowager Hatt as Fairy Godmother Miss Simian.png|Miss Simian as Lady Tremaine Mee Mee.png|Mee Mee as Drizella Lee Lee.png|Lee Lee as Anastasia Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as Lucifer George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as Bruno Major.jpg|Major as Himself Paul Bunyan 1.jpg|Paul Bunyan as The King John Henry.jpg|John Henry as Grand Duke Johnnyappleseed.JPG|Johnny Appleseed as Cinderella's Father The Other Tugboats.jpg|Various Tugboats as The Mice Forest Animals.jpg|Various Animals as The Birds Walt-Disney's-Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5156.jpg|Major as Coachman as Himself Walt-Disney's-Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-5190.jpg|Bruno as Footman as Himself Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Doorman Movie Used *Cinderella (1950) Footage The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes TUGS *Pirate *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed Thomas and Friends *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Stop That Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Sonic *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacer *An Enemy In Need *Satellite Swindle *Unfair Ball *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Revenge of the Robot *Project Shadow *Sunblock Solution *Prize Fights *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *A New Start *Cosmic Crisis *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Hedgehog Hunt *Agent of Mischief *So Long, Sonic *A Revolutionary Tale *A Chilling Discovery *Shadow World Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbour Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Theodore's Big Friend *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Foduck Blows His Stack *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank's Cozy Cove *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Pugwash is Gone! *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn Disney *American Legends (2002) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs